What To Say To You
by thatwritermadeofpotatoes
Summary: Alex and John have been together for four years, and living together for three. They're each other's family in a world of strangers; but what happens when one of those strangers shows up in Alex's office in the dead of New York's winter? Lams, multichapter. R&R, please!


I tiredly pushed the glass door open, trudging into the quiet office lobby. I waved a heavy hand at our security guard, Rick, before heading for the elevator. His raspy voice-damn smoker- echoed across the space.

"Hey, a visitor came for ya." He grunted, sitting up straight in his chair. "Scrappy-looking old guy, you know, not your type. I sent him to your office 'cause the pushy idiot wouldn't take 'he isn't here' for an answer."

I rolled my eyes at him, nodding nonetheless. He's had such a creepy crush on me since I started here last year. "Thanks."

I hit the button, waiting in silence for the elevator. The doors slid open and I stepped inside, hitting the button for my level.

I wondered who the visitor could be as I traveled upwards, and considered going home and just ignoring whoever is weird enough to show up at an office at four in the morning on a hectic winter day. Seriously, it was _blizzarding_ outside. _How important is this visitor?_ I thought, anxiously rubbing my freezing hands together.

The confined room beeped at me as it reached its destination, and I sighed as I walked to my office at the end of the short hall. The light was on, I could see it through my doors small frosted window. A looming shadow passed by it, heading in the direction of my desk. _Who is this?_

I turned the knob, prepping myself for whoever was behind it-but nothing could've prepared me for this.

"Dad?"

A middle-aged man stood near my desk, studying the family pictures I'd displayed. He glanced up in alarm, but his features softened when he saw me. He had the smallest smile, but seemed too... Afraid, to get closer to me.

"I... I never expected to see you, uh, in person." I stuttered out. "I've only ever seen old videos, um, and a few pictures from years ago that mom somehow found."

"Well, hi. Is… Is it okay if I call you Alex? Or, or Alexander, if you prefer." He shyly mumbled, straightening his stance. He stuck out a shaky hand. "Uhm, it's nice to meet you, for the first time."

I took it, and firmly shook it, studying his hand with my watery eyes. "Alex is, uh, it's fine, Alex is good. You… you have ink marks on your hand."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was writing in the cab over here, I'm, ah, I write when I'm nervous." He stammered, embarrassingly taking his hand back and trying to rub off the marks with his other hand.

"No, no, don't worry about it!" I quickly said, putting my hands up in mock-surrender. "I do it too, I guess I got it from you, huh?"

He chuckled, enthusiastically nodding. "Yeah, probably. Your mother was so much more together than I was, and uh, it's still like that, I'm sure."

"Yeah, maybe, but I mean…" I nervously trailed off, taking a breath. "You're here now. And, I don't know, it seems like you're trying to get it together and that's, that's good."

"I, um, I'm sorry for just showing up so early and at your office, I just didn't want to scare you at your home, and I mean, I don't even know where you live and I'm sure your mother would've wrung my neck had I shown up on her doorstep…" He began rambling, and I caught his eye with a small laugh. We watched each other for a moment, before stepping closer and embracing.

I don't even know how long we stood there in each other's arms; just holding on for dear life, as though the other would disappear forever if we let go.

 _Brring, brring._

"Oh, it's my phone, I'm sorry." I mumbled, releasing my death grip on my father. He sniffed, and took a step back to collect himself. I wiped a small tear from my eye as I brought the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

" _Hey, babe, it's John. Are you okay? It sounds like you've been crying."_

"No, I just… uhm, he's here, John. He showed up." I glanced up at the man in front of me, a smile flittering across both of our faces.

 _"Oh my god, seriously? Alex, I'm so happy for you, is he nice?"_ John started to rant, and a watery laugh escaped my throat. _"What does he look like? Do you look more like him or your mom? Alex! Why aren't you saying anything? Wait, why did he show up at your office at… it's five in the morning, what the hell?"_

"Love, I'm coming home. Ready for a guest?"

 _"Of course, I'll make up the guestroom!"_ He enthusiastically agreed. _"ETA?"_

"Uhh, like twenty minutes? I love you." I grinned into the phone.

 _"Love you too, see you soon."_

I hung up and raised my eyebrows at my father. "Do you wanna stay at my place for a few days? Are you staying at a hotel right now?"

"No, I actually didn't make any lodging plans, uh, I got excited and came straight here." He quietly laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Would that be… be okay? For me to stay with you and your roommate?"

"Yeah, of course, just one thing, he's not my roommate." I corrected, nerves coursing through me. "He's my boyfriend. Of four years."

"Ah, you're… you're gay." He breathed, putting his hands on his waist. "Guess you get that from me too, huh?"

My jaw parted slightly. "You're…? Oh my god, that's amazing. Is that why you and mom broke up?"

"That, amongst other things." He nodded. "How about we go meet this boyfriend of yours?"

"I'd like that."

 **A/N: NEW STORY AAAAYYYYYYYYYY I'M SO HAPPY! Alright, guys, please, please, please, read and review!**


End file.
